


My Fair King

by GhostyTheWriter



Series: Soren/Callum (my fair king) [1]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Aged Up, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I know this ship is problematic never said you had to read it, M/M, No Smut, Soren is 21, Sweet, everyone got three years uped, for safety Callum is 18, future tags and what not, idk don't kill me, sort of angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-05 17:23:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16371890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostyTheWriter/pseuds/GhostyTheWriter
Summary: (DO NOT LEAVE ANY HATE COMMENT! ONLY CRITIQUES! ANY HATE COMMENTS WILL BE DELETED!)Soren walked down the dark dank halls till he finally reached the large mahogany door with a bird carved into it.It was clear Callum was at the middle table due to the stack of books in front of him. Callum had fallen asleep at the table, all of the candles blown out except for the ones around him. He had slightly rosy cheeks from the cold draft of the open window, his hair was plastered to his forehead, and his book was still open.At first Soren thought about scaring him awake, but Callum has been having nightmares recently. Soren should know considering how many nights he jumps up grabbing his sword and making quick work of getting to Callum’s room next door. He usually find’s Callum thrashing around screaming and shaking. Sometimes Soren thinks about not going over and going back to sleep, but his shrieks get to him every time.





	1. Some Nights

**Author's Note:**

> DO NOT LEAVE ANY HATE COMMENT! ONLY CRITIQUES! ANY HATE COMMENTS WILL BE DELETED! I know it's problematic, it's fake. "But Ghosty you said no incest with game of thrones?" I have a line, three years and incest are different. Also I don't ship real life people another line I draw. Also I don't think anyone should date under 15, but that's personal so leave it be. AnYWayS this was fun to write, the most fun i've had in a while. It's longer than most so bare with me on this one. Also since everyone want to be in their feelings, no smut, light hints of tension, no smut tho. Stay safe out there- Ghosty.

Callum had just turned 18, and his coronation ensued shortly thereafter. He named Soren, Ezran, Claudia, and Rayla as his royal consul along with a few elders. 

Claudia had given him a cart of books that every king should read, or at least that’s what she assumed all the kings should read. Callum had spent the whole day in the library reading one after another, only on his third history book. 

“Oh Soren!” Ezran called out, “Can you bring this juice to Callum? Rayla says it helps keep you awake without the bad taste of coffee.”

Soren scoffed, “Coffee isn’t gross, and why can’t you do it?” Soren asked looking down at the prince and his odd pet.

“I’m helping the stable boy clean out the stables, the horses just get afraid.” Ezran smiled while shoving the glass jar of blue liquid in Soren’s hand.

“Are you sure this won’t kill him? Maybe we should have a human test it out?” Soren said holding it up to the candle light.

“You can try it.” Ezran threw out as a suggestion.

“Why would the kings best knight test it? Shouldn’t the worst?” Soren asked with one eyebrow raised.

“Well, how can we believe you would give your life for Callum if you can’t do this?” Ezran asked.

“UGGHHH.” Soren groaned before taking a sip, it wasn’t bad, in fact pretty good.

“Also, I drank some earlier, I just wanted to see if you would do it for Callum. I’m glad you care about him.” Ezran said with a smile before running off.

Soren was left dumb struck for a minute before coming back to himself. “Shit head.” He whispered. 

Soren walked down the dark dank halls till he finally reached the large mahogany door with a bird carved into it. 

It was clear Callum was at the middle table due to the stack of books in front of him. Callum had fallen asleep at the table, all of the candles blown out except for the ones around him. He had slightly rosy cheeks from the cold draft of the open window, his hair was plastered to his forehead, and his book was still open.

At first Soren thought about scaring him awake, but Callum has been having nightmares recently. Soren should know considering how many nights he jumps up grabbing his sword and making quick work of getting to Callum’s room next door. He usually find’s Callum thrashing around screaming and shaking. Sometimes Soren thinks about not going over and going back to sleep, but his shrieks get to him every time. 

In fact, this was the most peaceful Soren had seen Callum in a while. Being king has sent Callum into a world of worry, which seemed to carry over into ever aspect of his life. 

Soren lightly set the jar on the table, then picking Callum up bridal style. He used to do this when they were kids, while Soren was only three years older, he was still much bigger and stronger than Callum. 

Callum only shifted his eyes a little once he was slung into Soren’s arms, but went back to his peaceful sleep. Soren got through most of the castle without being caught carrying the king till he got to the last hall before the king’s quarters. He forgot how heavily guarded it was and regretted every moment of his life right then and there.

“IS THE KING ILL?” One guard screamed, Soren gave an angry shh.

“The king is asleep, now open the doors.” He hissed, Callum shifted a little, but again going back into his deep sleep. 

He had walked the king down the hall, sliding opened Callum's door and laying him down. Once he laid the king down in his bed, he stripped him of his boots and scarf, figuring they would only bother him in his sleep. 

It was only then, when Soren was unraveling the scarf, that Callum woke up. Perfect, Soren thought to himself.

“What are you doing?” Callum asked in a hazy voice.

“Preparing you for bed, you fell asleep at the library.” Soren answered with blushed cheeks. 

“How did I get here?” He asked. 

“I carried you, idiot.” Soren laughed.

“But why to your room?” Callum asked. 

Soren looked around, “Damnit.” He whispered to himself, next he gave a very royal and proper excuse. “Apologies my king, it’s late and dark and I mistook my room for yours.” 

“I sleep here most nights anyways.” Callum said turning over and going back to sleep. This struck Soren, he wasn’t wrong. When Callum would wake from his nightmares, he was brought to Soren’s room out of fear of being attacked. He wouldn’t calm down until he had an armed guard by his side. His step father’s death really messed with him. 

Soren decided out of respect he would sleep in Callum’s room. And it was that way until the sun was on the cusp of the hills and he heard the same wail of fear. 

This was different though, the screams were stronger than ever. When Soren came in this time, Callum was grabbing his stomach and shrieking in what sounded like absolute pain. He had tears running down his cheeks and his legs were limp, they were usually all over the place.

“Callum!” Soren yelled dropping his sword, he grabbed his shoulders and shook, no response. “CALLUM!” He yelled out, grasping at Callum’s hands.

Callum’s eyes shot open and he turned and threw up. “Perfect, in my bed.” Soren thought, it was mostly water and bile but still. 

It was Soren’s screaming that brought everyone in his room. Ezran looking pale and shaking, Rayla with her swords, Claudia’s eyes glowing purple then fading back to normal, they were all still in their night clothes. 

“Callum.” Ezran said crawling up to him in bed, “Are you okay?” He asked rubbing his shoulder.

“He just needs space.” Soren said looking at all of them.

“Just call me if you need me.” Claudia said, looking very concerned. Rayla came in and sat on the bed, practically pushing Soren out of the way.

“Same dream?” She asked, when he nodded she rubbed his back and pushed him down to sleep. 

“We can talk about it later, okay?” Ezran said, Callum gave another silent nod and the two left. 

“I’m sorry about your bed.” Callum whispered looking down.

“Since you’re the king, I’m sure you can arrange for new ones.” Soren laughed, trying to cheer him up. This only made Callum cry.

“I’m the worst king ever!" "Oh i'm sure you're not." Soren said, aiming for comfort again. "Yes I am! I don’t know our history, our rules, our order, everyone’s position, our trades, our anything!” Callum cried, “I don’t know if I can get you new sheet’s because I don’t know if that’s in my domain! I don’t know a damn thing.” He said hanging his head. "I don't know anything.":

“That’s not your fault.” Soren said sitting down next to him, “Claudia doesn’t even know all that stuff. You just got to wing it and learn on the way. That’s why you have all of us, Amaya and I will tell you about war, positions, and what not. Claudia can help you with history and trade, the elders will help with rules and I’m pretty sure Ezran can snag us some sheets.” Soren said lightly tilting Callum's head up. 

Callum looked up with watery eyes and a soft smile, “Thanks Soren.” 

“No problem king Callum.” He said in a delighted voice.

“You can just call me Callum.” Callum said with a laugh.

“Come on let’s go to your room.” Soren said holding out his hand.

“Jeez, at least ask me to dance first.” Callum smiled as he took his hand.

Soren laughed and shook his head, “I would, but the whole kingdom knows you can’t dance.” 

“Touché.” 

Later that morning Callum woke up practically drooling on Soren’s chest, once he realized he jolted up and wiped his cheek. 

Soren only grumbled as he turned over, not wanting to wake up just yet. Realizing Soren wasn’t getting up Callum looked over, his eyes following the bumps of his spine leading to his… “No” he thought. He may have not known many kingdom rules, but he knew that one. When he was young he expressed his love for the neighbor boy to his mother. She was sweet but told him he couldn’t. She told him how the kingdom didn’t want him loving another boy, and how he would just have to pretend to like girls. He didn’t have to pretend, he did like girls, but he also favored his own. 

He took out his sketch book and quickly sketched Soren’s back and toned arms. He could never have what he wanted, but he could wish and hold onto his book. Once he was done he wrapped it back up and hid it away in one of his drawers, the book was forbidden from daylight. 

“Callum?” Soren called out rolling back over onto his back. Callum jumped a little.

“Looks like you finally woke up.” Callum laughed as he slid on his shoes and wrapped his scarf around his neck.

“So, what’s today? More reading until I have to carry you back to your room.” Soren asked with a smirk.

“Do you carry everyone back to, YOUR room when they fall asleep?” Callum asked with a smirk and an eyebrow raised. 

“Punk.” Soren said getting up and stretching. Callum’s eyes suddenly widened and his cheeks went red at the sight.

Soren knew the king had a crush on him, and no it wasn’t because he noticed, it was because Claudia noticed that Soren didn’t notice.

It was after Soren had been sword training with a new recruit, that Claudia walked over and noticed Callum lightly sketching Soren’s form and his smirk when he won. At first, she figured he was studying his moves or just trying to get the body form correct. Then at his coronation Callum got a little drunk and was staring at Soren for a lot of the night.

Soren like the doof he was, kept asking if he was doing something wrong or if he had something on his face. 

A few night later though, Callum caught Soren kissing a milk maiden, she was young, blonde like him and broke Callum’s fragile heart. He no longer wanted Soren coming to his room for his nightmares, so Rayla slept in his room for a while. 

Soren was hurt that the king didn’t trust him and instead wanted the elf. “But why?” Soren practically cried out when Callum told him Rayla would be his protector. 

“Because she has proven to be quicker. They would come for me first, Ezran second, which is why you’ll now protect Ezran.” Callum said not looking up from his scroll. 

Soren spent the day complaining to Claudia that he did nothing wrong and the king was shutting him out.

“You sound like a heart broken fool.” She laughed as he hung upside down on her bed.

“Shut up, I’m a hurt knight.” He sighed.

“I’m going to tell you something because I trust you with this sensitive information about Callum. But if you betray this trust, I won’t wait for Karma.” Claudia threatened. 

“Okay…” Soren said confused.

“He likes you, like the way you liked the milk maiden.” 

“What?” Soren cried out, “First her name was Mary, second he likes girl, like YOU! He liked you for a long time.”

“He likes both you fool.” Claudia said with a smile, “He was explaining it to Rayla, it’s apparently allowed in her society. After she told him he said he wanted to pass the kingdom onto Ezran and go live with the elves. She convinced him otherwise, but still he serious about this and probably you, if his sketch book means anything.”

“His sketch book?” Soren asked.

“He draws you a lot.” 

Soren blushed and then surely noticed what Claudia had noticed, the king liked him. 

So back to present, he wasn’t surprised by the king’s blush when he stretched shirtless. He did this to test if he still liked him, yup he still had him hooked. 

Soren wasn’t opposed to the idea of Callum, he was cute, he trusted him, he was funny, and he was sweet. The only true problem was the law, even if Callum loved him he couldn’t show that love, and he was afraid he wouldn’t even admit to his love out of fear. 

But knowing Callum still felt some way about him reassured him for some reason. Later that day all that went out the fucking window. 

Callum was doing his reading on being a king and what not. Then a elf met with him to give him scrolls, so he could have a basic understanding of their society and what not. 

The elf had short white hair, pale skin, with blue lines coming up from his neck and swirls from his ears. He had big earrings and his shirt was a poor excuse for a shirt was all Soren had to say. But the way he talked with Callum, touched his hand, looked in his eyes, had Soren frowning. What broke him was Callum flirting back, touching his hand and arm, laughing at his jokes, giving looks and what not. 

Soren slammed his book shut, a major regret as both turned to look at him.

“Oh Soren,” Callum smiled, “I didn’t see you there, did you need something?” 

“No, I’m all set king.” Soren said in a spiteful voice.

“Oh well, this is Sunic, he is from the moon elf kingdom. Sunic this is Soren, he is a trusted guard of mine.”

Sunic smiled, he had fangs Soren noted, “Hello there.” 

“Yeah, hi.” Soren said before putting his book back and leaving.

That damn kid, Soren thought, He had me all over him and now he’s all over Sunic. 

Callum caught his shoulder when he was in the hallway, “Soren, I know human’s and elves have problems, but we have to treat everyone with respect now. He doesn’t reflect the elf kingdom, but I reflect the human kingdom and so do you.”

“It’s not because he’s an elf.” Soren snapped suddenly, another major regret.

“Wh-What?” Callum said, clearly confused.

“Never mind, I’ll be out with Mary, you know the milk maid, so maybe Rayla can help you tonight.” Soren said vengefully.

“Oh.” Callum said sounding depressed, “Alright, well have fun.” 

Soren suddenly regretted saying that, he had been using the milk maid to get Marco a date with her sister but now he was using her to get back at Callum.

That night Callum slept in his room and Soren waited for the screaming. When it did he went over and in fact did see Rayla waking him and holding water for him to drink.

“What was the dream?” She asked.

“Same one from the other night. Soren gets possessed and I can’t stop him, he turns and stabs me.” 

Rayla thinks for a minute, “What if it’s a premonition?”

“NO!” Callum yells out at first, “No, he wouldn’t. I usually like having him here, it assures me that he’s safe and I’m safe.”

Soren now feels even worse than before, the worst nightmare Callum has is about him, and now he's abandoned him. He’s got to play this off cool.

“Callum?” He says quietly.

“Oh, Soren!” Callum says quickly, “When did you get here?”

“Just now, I could hear your screams down the hall, I wanted to make sure you were okay.”

“Down the hall?” Rayla asked, “You sure you want him protecting you, that’s a long time to get down a hall.”

“Hey! I had to grab my sword and other stuff.” 

“Like take off your shirt?” Rayla asked with a laugh.

“Ah yes, the milk maid.” Callum said.

“Correction, no milk maid.” Soren interrupts, “I had to cancel, I was going to bed, just updating the guards when I heard you screams.”

“Oh.” Callum blushed.

“Well since you’re okay, I’m gonna go back to bed, I recommend you do so too.” Rayla said looking directly at Soren. She had known Callum’s secret, and when he told her about the milk maid she instantly started to hate Soren.

“Sure, after you.” Soren said, with a smile. She rolled her eyes and walked out, slipping her blades back into their sheathes. 

“Thanks Soren.” Callum whispered while tucking himself back further into the bed.

“No problem Callum.” He smiled, warmth filled his eyes at seeing how much the king matured and grew. “Callum?”

“Mh?” Callum muffled out.

“I care about you a lot, don’t forget that.” Soren said softly.

“Thank you,” Callum said turning and awaking a bit more, “I care for you too.”

“Whatever you decided to do I’ll always be there, even if the entire kingdom turns, I’ll fight till the death for you.”

“Soren?”

“I believe in you.” Soren smiled, “Goodnight Callum.” He said closing the door.


	2. Do you care?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we get independent development of Callum and Soren, you'll see how they grow and begin to express themselves with an appearance from the lovely Claudia!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter will be more characters and ships I promise!!!!! I really like this fic so I might expand the number of chapters or make this a series, we'll see how i'm feeling. I'm sorry it's a bit shorter than last chapter, but hey it's longer than most of my one shots. Stay safe out there- Ghosty

A few nights later Soren snuck his way down the hall.

“Claudia, wake up.” Claudia felt a vague poking at cheek.

“What?” She grumbled before turning over and seeing Soren and a barely rising sun. “What do you want?

“I need help with the problem.” Soren said looking around like someone was watching.

“I’ve already told you no one knows you were the one who broke the baker’s favorite spatula.” She mumbled while turning over again, squishing her pillow to her face.

“No.” Soren whispered harshly, “I mean that Callum problem.” 

“What of it.” She said squeezing her eyes shut harder.

“I want to tell him. But what if he is to afraid to admit it, or won’t care?” Soren said concerned.

“Well he certainly won’t be nice about it if you woke him at this hour. Good Lord Soren the sun just rose.”

“Pleaseeeee” Soren begged.

“He’ll be more than happy to hear that you like him, now why don’t you go back to bed and get a good nap.” She whined, then suddenly her eyes shot open, “Wait! He didn’t have a nightmare.”

Soren pulled back for a moment, “You- You’re right, he didn’t.”

Soren got up very quickly turning on his heel, “Where are you going?” Claudia called out.

“To make sure he’s alive!” Soren called back in a mad dash.

He flung open Callum’s door with a booming sound. He spotted Callum laying peacefully in the center of his bed. So, like any normal sane person, he ran and jumped on top of Callum, shaking him awake. 

“Callum!” He yelled while shaking him at the shoulder.

His eyes snapped open, “WHAT! What’s wrong?” He yelled looking around, immediately knowing Soren’s voice. 

“You didn’t have a nightmare.” Soren said resting his forehead on Callum’s shoulder, it was then he realized he was straddling him. “Oh God!” Soren yelped rushing off Callum’s lap. 

“It’s, uh, it’s okay.” Callum said pulling the blankets up closer to his chest, “Thanks for your concern though.” He said with a nervous lopsided smile. 

Soren felt the blood rush to his face, “Yeah totally, psh why wouldn’t your best guard care. Any good guard would do the same.” Soren said with a nervous laugh.

“Are you okay?” Callum asked leaning forward and examining Soren’s dull blue eyes.

“Peachy as a tart.” He said getting up quickly. Callum felt bad, he's been putting Soren through this for too long.

“Soren,” Callum said turning away, “This is me swallowing my pride so hear me out. I know I have a problem, and I’m sorry that I’ve made you worry. I’m happy though, I’m happy I have someone in my life that’s… dedicated? I don’t know, I guess I just thought that you didn’t care about me before my dad’s death.”

“You thought I didn’t care?” Soren asked sounding hurt, “I mean yeah, I probably teased you too much, and wasn’t the best. But I’ve always cared for you, I couldn’t ever truly hate you, never mind not care about you.”

Callum laughed, “I feel like hating someone is worse than not caring about them.”

Soren rubbed the back of his neck, the light consuming his form, “Well when you hate someone you probably still care about them on some level, you’ve invested your time into them. But not caring about someone is like they have no place in your life, you’ve always had a place in my life.” Soren said stumbling through his thoughts. When he looked down at Callum he saw his olive eyes round with awe.

Callum slowly sat up on his knees, facing Soren’s face of confusion with his own of determination. What was a still moment was broken by the speed of Callum launching himself into hugging Soren.

“It’s like I can’t move on,” Callum said into the hug, “I keep going back to my dad’s death, to your dad’s…” Callum trailed off.

“I know,” Soren whispered, “I know, and I’m sorry that you keep going back there.”

“Yeah.” Callum said pulling away, “I didn’t mean too.” 

“I don’t mind.” Soren cut him off.

“Thanks.” Callum blushed with his head slightly turned. 

“No problem my king.” Soren smiled.

Callum pushed his shoulder, “Stop that. I’m not like “King Callum” I’m just Callum who happens to be king.”

“I don’t know, king Callum has a nice ring to it, same way General Soren does.” Soren said enthusiastically.

The two kept talking for a few hours, both slowly inching together in Callum’s oversized bed. 

“Can I ask you something?” Callum asked after a lull in the conversation.

“Sure?” Soren said with a light laugh.

“Do you like the milk maid? Like will you marry her?” He asked carefully.

“Funny to think about it, marrying Mary. You’d have to make her a noble woman and she’d come to live in the castle. Fortunately for you and the historian, no, I don’t truly care for her. Maybe that’s bad, I was sort of using her to get Marco a date. I did cut things off with her a few nights ago. But no, I have my eye on someone else.” Soren said looking up at the intricate canopy.

“Who?” Callum said leaning in curiously.

“Such a smart king can’t figure it out?” Soren laughed while looking him in the eye.

Callum whispered, “Is it Rayla?” 

“What!” Soren yelled out, surprised he could even think of that, “She’d rather see me with no head. And I think she and my sister have a weird ‘I like you, but I’m going to make you suffer’ thing going on.”

Callum smiled, “Alright kings order. Who do you wish to be with? I need to warn them you snore.” he said with a smirk. Soren punched him in the arm, getting a light giggle.

“Oh trust me, they know.” Soren smiled, “They’ve known me for a while. My biggest fear is that they care for me, but they can’t show the world that they do. You know?” He asked turning to face those olive-green eyes.

“Yeah.” Callum sort of whispered.

“Knight’s promise, if you figure it out come to me and if you have it right, I’ll tell you.” Soren said getting up from Callum’s luscious bed, if he could spend his life in there he would. 

Soren was about to walk out and get ready for the day when a soft voice stopped him, “Is it me?”

“Yes my king.”


	3. Could have used some salt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Callum and Soren slowly come out to the world, that's it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Whispers dramatically, "This is it, the final curtain, the end of the show.." SIKE I'm making it a series. Next will have some NSFW in it, but I kept this relatively pg for y'all. Next will have more Runaan and more Ezran, love them just didn't have many idea's for them before. But sneak peek i'm thinking a double wedding for my next piece (Callum and Soren, Claudia and Rayla) so watch out for that boi. Hope you like this, stay safe- Ghosty

First came the idea of telling people about them. They’d been together for two months with only having Claudia and Rayla being in the know. But somewhere in there Ezran and friends found out.

“Do you think we should tell anyone?” Callum asked, he was squished into Soren’s side with their fingers laced together.

Soren squinted and made what Callum called his, ‘How do I put this into words’ face.

“I mean, sure? I want people to know I love you.” Soren gestured, “It would be nice hold your hand in public, kiss you, all the stuff you hate.” 

“I don’t hate it.” Callum interrupted with a laugh, “You just like it too much.”

“Yeah yeah, anyways, if you think it’s what’s best then sure. Who knows maybe the moon elves will trust us more if we make it legal for people like us to be together.”

Callum smiled, a sort of sad smile, “You can say homosexuals you know. But you know that’s not a bad idea.”

“Really?” Soren asked surprised, his dull blue eyes sparkling. 

Callum tucked his head into Soren’s shoulder, “Yes, you know you’re not all brawn.” 

Soren gently stroked his cheek before flipping him over, “To bad you have like no brawn.”

Callum kicked and laughed, wrestling Soren and clearly losing. He was quickly pinned down with none of his limbs available.

“I thought I taught you how to get out of this situation.” Soren laughed as kept Callum stuck under him.

“What if I don’t want to get out?” Callum asked with a smirk. Soren’s face fell dumb, a perfect opportunity to lean up and kiss him.

“If you start doing stuff like this in training you might win for once.” Soren said with a smile, releasing Callum’s strained wrist.

Callum’s hand quickly found their way to Soren’s blonde locks as the two engaged in a deep make out session.

“Callum!” Ezran yelled out excitedly as he burst into his room.

“SHIT!” Callum yelled throwing Soren off of him, in fact having some brawn.

When both turned to the young prince he had dirt to his knees, his hands covered in mud while holding a jar with a young glow toad in it. Furthermore, he was standing there, face shocked to complete stillness, mouth hanging open while staring at the two of them.

“You two were…” Ezran said slowly while pointing a finger at them.

Callum made quick work of closing the door and locking the three of them in there. He turned to Ezran, squatting down to his level and looking him dead in the eye.

“You cannot, and I mean absolutely cannot tell anyone about what you just saw.” Callum said in a very serious tone.

“Why? Is it because Soren is with the milk maid?” Ezran asked with his head tilted.

“I’m not with the milk maid.” Soren throwing his hands up.

“It’s because we’re both boys Ezran!” Callum yelled turning his head back to face him. “We are not supposed to be together!”

Ezran looked down for a second, “We’re not supposed to steal tarts, but we do? What’s the difference, it’s not like it’s hurting anyone?”

Callum sighed, “No, we can’t have a child. We wouldn’t be able to pass the thrown down.” 

Ezran suddenly perked up, “You’re not dad’s child technically, but you’re still king!”

“I- I mean yeah, but.” Callum thought for a moment, his logic falling through.

Soren walked over to Ezran, also squatting down to his level. “Hey, sometimes people just don’t want the rest of the world to know about things like this so soon. One day we’ll tell people, also Rayla and Claudia know, so if you want to talk about it you can talk to them. But for now, let’s just keep it a secret.”

Ezran looked over to Callum, “Can I at least tell bait? He’ll be confused if I don’t.” 

Callum smiled, a genuine deep smile, “Yeah, Bait’s pretty good at keeping secrets.” 

“Cool, also Soren?” Ezran said turning back to the blonde.

“Uh, yes?”

His face became very serious and his voice became a harsh whisper, “I know you hate spiders with a passion, so if you don’t let Callum out from sword practice early I will send them after you.”

Soren looked around a little scared, “Just sword practice?”

“Yeah,” He said in his light kid voice again, “He hates it.”

“You do?” Soren asked looking over at his lover, hurt.

“Eh. I prefer watching you sword fight.” Callum said with a smile of no regret.

Next it was Amaya and Gren’s turn to find out.

Soren, as always, was sneaking in some form of affection for the king. He always found a way to touch him, send a wink, something to cause Callum to turn scarlet. Currently, he was resting his hand on his upper thigh during dinner with the two.

Amaya asked how his training was going, as much as she was proud of her nephew, he still had some growing to do.

“It’s going good, I have a good trainer.” He signed and said with a smile towards Soren.

She smiled and leaned forward, “So, when did you two start dating?” Gren translated, only falling off towards the end with an embarrassed blush.

“Well you see” Callum started with a bold blush and rapid eye movement.

“We are happily not dating.” Soren said a little too loudly.

“Three months.” Rayla chimed in, stabbing at her potatoes and chicken.

Gren signed three months to her and she smiled, signing back, “Are you sure about him? He’s sort of an idiot.” 

“Amaya!” Callum chastised her.

“What did she say?” Soren whispered too loudly.

“She said she thought you were an idiot.” Ezran said sliding a potato to Bait.

“Ezran.” Callum growled.

“Sorry.” He whispered

Soren laughed to lighten the mood a little, while also trying rid himself of the awkwardness. He also laid his hand on top of Callum’s, a little thing he did to tell him to calm down. 

“Did everyone try the chicken? I thought the chicken was lovely.” Claudia asked nervously.

Rayla had an eyebrow quirked, “Really I thought it could have used some salt.” 

Callum rolled his eyes, “The chicken is the same every time.” He said throwing down his fork and walking out of dinner.

“Callum wait.” Soren called out, chasing after him. When he finally caught up Callum was fuming, “Why?” He yelled.

“Why what?” Soren asked slowly and confused, slightly scared of the fuming brunette.

“Why does everyone question my choices like that? Why did you make an alliance with the moon elves, why did you give them the dragon prince, why did you get the thrown over Ezran, why did we have chicken for dinner, why wasn’t it salty!” Callum yelled.

“Better question is why are you caring about what they say? We haven’t been at war, our trade has been up, and I thought the chicken was nice.” Soren said with a smile.

Callum smiled back, “You’re not an idiot.”

“I’d hope not, I’m apart of the royal consul.” He said proudly, “Although don’t tell the king this, but Claudia explains things to me again after meetings.” 

Callum laughed while leaning into his shoulder, “I’ll keep it on the down low.”

“Thanks babe.” Soren said ruffling Callum’s hair.

Later Amaya apologized for her words, even though she felt they were true. Callum was taking what he could get from her. 

By the time Callum caved a truly forgave her, he and Soren had been out to the entire kingdom. He wrote into law, allowing any relationship of any gender. After this Rayla kindly received more visits from Runaan and his husband.

Amaya's affection for Soren grew after she saw how he cared for him. Soren was constantly trying to make Callum happy, and she couldn't fault him there. Amaya also now trained with Soren, to Callum it seemed like they were in constant combat. She often expressed how she was impressed with his abilities, but would always find a way to defeat him. Like now when he stopped to thank her for a compliment and she swiped her foot under him, knocking him down. 

“Always keep an eye out on an opponent.” She signed with a proud smirk.

“Yep, will do.” Soren huffed out since the air got knocked out of him. 

“You’re doing well!” Callum yelled out with a bright smile.

Soren jumped to his feet, “You were watching?” 

“Of course, I was,” his eyes darted away, “I’ve been kind of always watching you spar.”

“Aw you had a crush on me.” Soren said in a teasing tone and poking his stomach.

Callum swatted away his hands, “I am your king and you will respect me.” He said standing up straight and broad shouldered.

Soren threw him over his shoulder and carried around the king, “The great king is in danger from the terrifying Amaya, but it is alright as his equally great protector will keep him safe.” He said in a dramatic voice.

“Put me down!” Callum yelled while punching his back. Amaya was laughing at his poor attempt at getting out of the hold. 

“Don’t worry Callum.” A very distinct Scottish accent broke through, “I can put him on his ass in no time.”

“Rayla.” Callum said out of breath, “Please.”

“Eh, I promised Claudia I wouldn’t beat Soren up unless he truly deserved it. Also, this is kind of funny to watch.”

“Since when are you making promises to Claudia?” Callum asked, still over his lovers’ shoulder.

“None of your business.” She adds with a smirk.

“Fine Soren you win, now put me down.” Callum said trying to struggle out of his hold again.

“Only under one condition.”

“What?” Callum asked annoyed. Soren whispered into his ear.

“Really?”

“Yeah.” Soren said smoothly.

“UGH! Fine!” Callum yelled out dramatically while being lowered down.

Later Rayla asked what Soren whispered.

“Oh, come on, give me the dirty details.” She pleaded.

Callum laughed, “You’re going to be disappointed.” He said before leaning over, “He asked if he could wear the crown.”

“What?!” Rayla laughed.

“He thinks it’s hot.” Callum shrugged.

“And what do you think?”

“I think he’s hot.” Callum smiled.


End file.
